


Worth it

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: He reached up your skirt and pulls your panties to the side. He slides a digit between your cunny lips while sucking even harder. “Buckkkyyy!” You gasp.He releases your nipple with a loud pop of his jaw.“You’re pussy so fucking wet for me!” He growls.





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr.

You were enjoying a book at the park, spread across the blanket you laid out. You sighed happily as the sun beat down on your back. You flipped the page and we’re getting pretty wrapped up in your reading when a shadow cascade over you.

You look up and some disgusting frat boy was leering down at you, “Pretty little thing aren’t you?” He says looking over your body appraising it.

You glare up at him, “Fuck. Off.”

“Quite the mouth on you. I got better uses for it.” Pervert grabs his dick.

“Listen asshole..” You start and he yanks your book out of your hand and tosses it into a nearby puddle.

You hear another man shouting from behind you, “What the fuck is your problem, man?” The voice growls, “You’re going to fucking regret that.”

You don’t turn to even look who is talking, because the pervert is reaching towards your breast. You kick your right leg forward making contact with his balls, making the creep crumble to the ground. He squeals like a pig.

You look over at your book angerly and then punt the dirtbag in his gut. He’s rolling on the ground cursing you up and down.

You grab your blanket up and toss over the shoulder.

“Whoa! Miss, do you want your book?” You spin, facing the man whose voice was defending you earlier. You draw in a stunned breath. He was gorgeous. Thick chocolate colored shoulder length hair, eyes the color of a tropical sea. He had a metal arm, you wondered how he lost it, but you didn’t want to be rude and stare.

“I’m pretty sure it’s ruined.” You mumble nervously. God, he was glorious. “Thank you though.

He smiles, “I’m Bucky.”

 

“Hi, Bucky. I’m Y/N.” You shift your weight back and forth between feet, anxiously.

“Well, Y/N, that was impressive.” He drops the book into the nearby waste can. “I thought I was going to teach that guy a lesson, but you laid him out.” He chuckled. The man was still on the ground gasping for air.

You laugh, “That’s what he gets for being disgusting and ruining my book.

He nodded, clearly impressed. You continue to walk and he keeps on pace with you. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“A few self-defense classes.” You shrug.

You start to walk through the wood area, “Y/N, can I take you out to dinner sometime? I like a strong woman.”

You pause and look up at him, “Maybe.” You say and put your hand on his chest.

He blushed, “I gotta admit, and it weird because I don’t know you, but I saw you kicking his ass and I was like that’s my girl.” He laughs awkwardly.

You drop the blanket. You slide your hand up around his neck, “Is that what you want? Me to be your girl?” You ask, your voice throaty and your nipples hardening.

He notices and his eyes go wide, “God, Yes!” He hissed and grasps your hips. He leans in for a kiss.

This is crazy because you just met him, but he’s gorgeous and there is a strong connection here. When his lips meet yours, you open to him and his tongue sweeps in. He taste of plums and honey. When you flick your tongue back against his, he groans.

As your tongues battle and sounds of pleasure escape from your mouths, you feel your back meet a tree. He has you pinned against it with his big body. You eagerly wrap your legs around his waist.

His erection rubs against your slit and you whimper. “Anyone could walk by!” You whine.

He smirks, “But I’ll make it so worth it for you, doll.”

You know he will, you can tell by the devilish gleam in those brilliant eyes. You buck your hips against his.

He pulls down the top of your tank top and breast pop out, “Fuck…” he growls and palms them with his flesh hand.

“Yessss!” You whine. Your hips moving faster, trying to get more delicious friction on your clit. He dips his head down and pulls one of your taut nipples between his red lips and gives it a loud suck.

You tighten your fingers in his long hair and moan louder than you should, but you can’t help it.

He reached up your skirt and pulls your panties to the side. He slides a digit between your cunny lips while sucking even harder. “Buckkkyyy!” You gasp.

He releases your nipple with a loud pop of his jaw.

“You’re pussy so fucking wet for me!” He growls.

He pulls his cock out through the fly and runs the head between your lips. He bucks it against your clit. Your head knocks back against the tree, but his dick feels so good it’s hard to care.

He lines it up with your entrance and pushes it into you. You hiss in a mixture of delicious pleasure/pain.

His cock rubs against your walls and they desperately clench around him. You can feel every single inch of his huge cock as he slams it in and out of you.

He puts his lips back to your nipples and bites each one making your pussy squeeze him. He rolls your nipples around with his tongue as he buries his shaft deeper in you. Thrust after brutal thrust and he has you quivering.

You feel the pressure building as you yank on his hair and press his mouth back to yours. You scream into his mouth and he catches your desperate moans as your orgasm around him.

His body shudders with each squeeze and he buries his face in your neck and roars as he spills inside of you. Coming so hard that each jet of his seed feels like a thrust of his phenomenal cock.

You hear laughter close by. He quickly pulls out and yanks your clothes back in place. He wraps his arms protectively around you as another young couple walks by smirking.

They had definitely heard you. You turn bright red and pulls you in for a kiss, “Did I make it worth it?” He mumbles.

“So fucking worth it, Bucky.” You whisper.


End file.
